


The Bet

by moonlightnish



Series: Noice Drive [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnish/pseuds/moonlightnish
Summary: The story of how Shinnosuke fell in love with Kiriko's smile.
Relationships: Shijima Kiriko/Tomari Shinnosuke
Series: Noice Drive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096475
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Brooklyn Nine Nine S01E13 whose plot inspired this fic.
> 
> Note: Only Shinnosuke and Kiriko have direct counterparts (Jake and Amy respectively). Technically speaking, even Kiriko and Amy is kind of a stretch but...
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

Tomari Shinnosuke was a very talented man - an elite. There wasn’t a single case he couldn’t solve. Him and his partner, Akira Hayase, were considered the best detectives the First Division could offer. But that didn’t stop him from having fun in life as well. He was never scared to joke around like a kid (do not bring up the topic of Christmas near him if you don’t want to hear him whine about gifts for an hour!). However if the situation called for it, he would be the most responsible person on the case. All in all, life was going perfectly for him.

_But in the span of a single day, that changed._

Hayase got injured and Shinnosuke lost his game. He was no longer the smart and serious cop he used to be. He became the lazy guy who was slacking off all day instead of working. He could no longer focus. He was grieving. He was grieving for a friend who could no longer be a part of the force. He was always thinking about that day - the Global freeze as it was later dubbed.

He was distracted pretty badly that he got downgraded to the Special Investigation Unit - a division that was considered a joke among the cops. The SIU worked on weird cases only. Everyone in the unit seemed weird on the surface level. Even their captain - Jun Honganji was an eccentric man. Heck, their office was above a freaking license centre!

In the SIU, he met Rinna Sawagami - an engineer who was more interested in her inventions over anything else and Kyu Saijo - their network researcher who was obsessed with the Murmur Mansion a little too much. And most importantly, he met Kiriko Shijima - a fellow cop who was the absolute opposite of him. She took her job very seriously and she never smiled. Ever.

They did not get along at first. She manhandled him anytime he tried to slack off. He kept making fun of her inability to smile. Of course, he didn’t know the reason for the absence of her smile at that time.

They kept fighting and the SIU was getting a little tired of it. That’s when their captain decided to intervene. He turned the fight into an actual competition. It started as a friendly bet to find out who could solve the most cases in a month. But soon, stakes were added. If Kiriko won, she gets Shinnosuke’s car - a red coloured car based on the 1992 Honda NSX which was given to him when he joined the SIU (the only reason he agreed was because the voice in the car was starting to creep him out). And if Shinnosuke won, he could take her on a terrible date.

And surprisingly? The bet actually worked. For Shinnosuke mainly. He slacked off less and started taking his job more seriously. It was almost like he was back to being the ace detective he used to be. Kiriko put up a great fight and Shinnosuke tried his best to catch up, working harder than he ever did in the last four months. On the last day, their scores were tied until Shinnosuke managed to crack a case at the last moment and won the bet.

As promised, Kiriko went with him on their terrible date. It was going fine until Honganji asked them to stake out a warehouse as there wasn’t anyone in the first division available. Shinnosuke had really wanted to find out the levels of annoyance he could bring out with the date he had planned. But he knew she would kill him if he tried to slack off from work again. Reluctantly, he agreed to go on the stakeout with her.

However, life had many surprises for him that evening. He actually had a good time. Spending time with Kiriko felt nice. They didn’t get to know each other while they were in the office. But since they had a lot of time to spare, they ended up talking a lot about what they did before joining the SIU. Obviously they ignored the events of the global freeze as neither were truly over what had happened.

Shinnosuke was surprised to learn that Kiriko was a traffic cop before this. He was even more surprised when she actually started to take a liking to the milk candies he had brought. But he got the biggest surprise that night at the sight of the event that followed right after.

He was still messing around, trying to be funny - tossing his milk candies up in the air and trying to catch them with his mouth. When he missed one after getting six of them in a row, he saw Kiriko actually smile at his antics. It had been five months since they had met and it was the first time he had seen her smile.

_And it was the most beautiful smile in the world._

He finally realised it. She was not incapable of smiling. She has lost her smile. Something traumatic has caused it. He didn’t know what it was. But there was something he knew for certain.

_He wanted to help her regain her smile. And protect it forever._

Even when Honganji called to inform that the relief team was available to take over, Shinnosuke turned it down. He wanted to spend more time with Kiriko. He wanted to know her better. He wanted to be there for her. Most importantly,

_He wanted to make her smile. No matter how difficult that task was._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of turning this into a series. Please let me know if anyone would like to read more like this!
> 
> Feedbacks are incredibly welcomed. They can directed to my tumblr [@moonlightnish](https://moonlightnish.tumblr.com/) as well.


End file.
